School Life
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Pindahnya Jisung ke Seoul dan sekolah barunya membuat dia memiliki kisah hidup baru yang tak terlupakan. Stray Kids Fanfiction! BoysxBoys! Yaoi Rated M! Seo Changbin x Han Jisung / ChangJis / BinSung / ChangbinxJisung! Dan member lainnya!


**School Life**

 ** _By : Straykidsnoona_**

 ** _Warning! Boys x Boys!_**

 ** _Rated M for language, violence, raped._**

 ** _Stray Kids Fanfiction_**

 ** _Han Jisung_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Seo Changbin_**

 ** _Yang Jeongin_**

 ** _Kim Seungmin_**

 ** _Hwang Hyunjin_**

 ** _Bang Chan_**

 ** _Kim Wooji_** _ **n**_

 _ **Lee Felix**_

 _ **Lee Minho**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mohon tinggalkan jejak ketika sudah membaca, oke?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Prologue**

Pindahnya Jisung ke Seoul dan sekolah barunya membuat dia memiliki kisah hidup baru yang tak terlupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisung bergerak limbung saat seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya dihalaman sekolahnya, dia kaget dengan raut wajah ketakutan siswa itu. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang dirinya melihat tiga siswa lain- yang dia yakini itu penyebab larinya siswa yang ketakutan tadi.

"Maafkan aku" Lirih siswa itu kemudian melesat meningalkan Jisung yang masih terheran heran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, jika seseorang mengganggumu kau bisa menangkap kerahnya lalu memukul wajahnya. Kenapa diam saja?"

Jisung geram melihat pemandangan tak sedap ketika memasuki ruang kelas, ia kesal setengah mati melihat seorang siswa yang terlihat sangat lemah sedang menjadi bulan bulanan siswa lainnya.

"Pergi kalian semua atau ku hajar satu satu." Jisung berseru marah, gerombolan manusia tak bermoral itu perlahan bubar menyisakan lelaki yang sedari tadi diintimidasi ditempat duduknya.

Anak itu terisak, Jisung kebingungan.

"Hei hei jangan menangis. Aku bukan orang seperti mereka. Tenanglah."

"Jeongin tidak bisa berbicara." Jisung tercekat mendengar seseorang berbisik padanya kalau anak itu tidak bisa berbicara. Ia merasa menyesal kenapa sedari tadi tak henti menanyainya.

Jisung menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang berbicara padanya adalah anak yang menabraknya dihalaman tadi.

"Kau- "

Anak bername-tag Kim Seungmin itu tersenyum sendu menatap Jisung, pandangan anak itu menyiratkan keputusasaan sama dengan tatapan Jeongin membuatnya ingin tau mengapa hal seperti ini terjadi disekolah yang cukup terkenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeongin-ah pergi! Cepatlah!"

Jisung melayangkan satu bogem mentah kewajah Changbin, dia terus berteriak agar Jeongin cepat menjauh dari atap namun naas ketika Chan dan Woojin telah lebih dulu memegangi Jeongin yang seolah sudah tak berdaya.

Changbin bangkit dan membalas Jisung pukulannya telak mengenai rahang pemuda itu hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Changbin dengan beringas memukuli Jisung, darah segar mengalir dari pelipis, bibir bahkan hidungnya.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan. Cih." Changbin meludah dihadapan Jisung, pemuda Seo itu menjambak rambut Jisung memaksanya melihat hal menyakitkan didepan matanya ketika Jeongin sedang dikerjai oleh Woojin dan Bang Chan.

"Jeongin-ah" Gumamnya. Jisung menangis dalam diamnya mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Jujur saja ia marah karna tidak bisa berbuat apa apa saat ini.

Jeongin menangis ketika seluruh pakaiannya ditanggalkan oleh kedua teman Changbin, gerak bibirnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang minta pertolongan. Namun Jisung hanya bisa melihat sambil menggeram marah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan Changbin yang masih dengan cekatan menjambaknya dengan kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan Seo Changbin. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat kesalahan fatal lagi."

"Kau lah yang seharusnya berhenti Han Jisung. Berhentilah ikut campur urusanku."

Brakk.

Jisung mematung ketika Changbin tergeletak bersimbah darah akibat pukulan sebuah tongkat baseball yang mengenani kepalanya.

"Hwang Hyunjin keparat!" Umpatnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri **.**

 **TBC / DELETE?**

 _NOTE :_

 _Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari isu isu dari kasus bully, kekerasan dan pelecehan yang ada dilingkungan sekolah ._

 _Ini juga terinspirasi dari drama korea judulnya School 2013, pasti pada tau kan? hwhw._

 _Tinggalkan jejak ya reader please lah jangan biarkan diriku ini baper sendirian bersama berondong berondong Straykids(?)_


End file.
